Fragile
by Emily-with-a-y
Summary: Estaba completamente segura de una cosa: ambos eran frágiles, pero juntos, eran irrompibles. ONESHOT.


**DISCLAIMER: Ni CdM ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de ChiNoMiko**

 **Bueno... antes de entrar en materia, creo que debo pedir una pequeña disculpa en lo referido al oneshot que prometí hace meses, cuando subí el de Castiel. Dije que si veía apoyo, subiría pronto otro, pero entre que estuve a mil cosas y que además los pocos ratitos libres que iba encontrando los dedicaba a actualizar los fics que estaban en proceso, no he tenido tiempo de ponerme. Pero ayer mismo terminé el episodio 31 (el "famoso" episodio destrozacorazones (?)) y me vino la idea para esto. Así que aquí os lo dejo.**

 **NOTA: si bien este personaje se llama Lynn y es idéntica físicamente a la protagonista de _Siete Días_ , la historia no tiene nada que ver con ese fic. El motivo por el que compartan el nombre y el aspecto es porque tomo al personaje del manga, Lynn Darcy, pues como ya sabréis, no soporto el nombre de Sucrette.**

* * *

Lo único que se escuchaba era su cálida respiración, que llenaba sus oídos, atiborrados de silencio. Inspiraba, espiraba, silencio. Y luego vuelta a empezar. Era curioso que ese sonido la relajase tanto cuando nunca había soportado dormir con alguien que hiciera el más mínimo ruido; quizás el apreciar tanto a una persona lograba que sus viejas manías tuvieran sus propias excepciones, como aquel caso.

Sus párpados estaban cerrados, pero no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Notaba su cuerpo pesado sobre la cama, el leve hundimiento del colchón bajo ella, pero su mente se encontraba más lúcida que nunca. De todos modos, a pesar de que deseaba poder dormir, en aquel momento no le importaba demasiado permanecer despierta. Después de lo sucedido en las semanas anteriores, después de que sintiera que el mundo se precipitase sobre ella en más de una ocasión, estar en aquella cama era una especie de bendición.

Lo había pasado mal, muy mal. Aún ahora, cuando todo había terminado, revivía en ocasiones el momento del accidente: veía a Lysandro salir corriendo tras Nina, luego escuchaba el sonido de los frenos del coche... y el golpe. La imagen del chico tumbado en la carretera, con el rostro lleno de sangre y sin dar señal de movimiento alguno a veces la asaltaba en sus sueños, haciéndola despertarse agobiada y con deseos de llorar. Aquel día recordaba haber gritado su nombre a modo de advertencia con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, logrando que, por una fracción de segundo, él se girase y la mirara directamente. Ese breve intercambio de miradas le pareció una eternidad, como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado pero luego volviera a tomar su velocidad normal cuando el coche le arrolló.

Aquella visión la había dejado inmóvil por unos minutos. Luego pareció recuperar la voz, pues de su garganta brotó un alarido tal que pasó los días siguientes con la voz ronca.

Lynn no pudo soportar aquellos recuerdos y abrió los ojos de golpe, tanteando unos segundos en la oscuridad antes de acostumbrarse a la falta de iluminación. La medianoche había pasado hacía ya rato y la única luz que había en el dormitorio era la de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Lynn se encontraba tumbada mirando hacia esta última, su cuerpo rodeado por los brazos de Lysandro, que dormía profundamente.

Aquella noche estaba siendo una especie de terapia para los dos. Había sido un plan precipitado, trazado sobre alguna que otra mentira por parte de Lynn hacia sus padres, pero sin dudas, necesario. Con la excusa de que dormiría en casa de Rosalya (y habiendo pactado con esta última una coartada por si su padre decidía llamarla para comprobar si decía la verdad) consiguió que le dieran permiso para pasar la noche del sábado al domingo fuera de casa. Se había esforzado todo lo posible durante aquella semana para que no tuvieran motivos de queja, sacó las mejores notas posibles y siempre se mostró servicial y amable en casa. Quizás fuera por eso, o simplemente porque sus padres ya comenzaban a confiar en ella, o simplemente una mezcla de ambas, no le pidieron muchas más explicaciones. Aceptaron su excusa como válida y aquella tarde, cuando entró en la casa de su novio (palabra que aún le resultaba extraña para referirse a Lysandro) no pudo menos que sentirse, en cierto modo, mucho más mayor: quizás todo lo sucedido la había hecho parecer más adulta a ojos de su familia.

Ambos necesitaban tiempo para estar juntos, sobre todo después de los acontecimientos que siguieron al accidente. Lynn había perdonado a Lysandro desde el primer instante en que perdió la memoria, siendo consciente de que él no tenía culpa; pero el caso del chico era diferente. A pesar de que se había disculpado cuando regresó a la ciudad tras pasar unos días en la granja de sus padres, a Lynn le daba la impresión de que aún no se había perdonado a si mismo. Ella le había repetido hasta la saciedad que comprendía que no tenía culpa alguna, que todo lo sucedido estaba más que perdonado y olvidado, y que ahora lo mejor que podían hacer era continuar con su relación. Puede que incluso aquel mal trago les hubiera ayudado a unirse más, aunque de eso Lynn aún no estaba del todo segura. Pero a pesar de sus palabras, él seguía culpándose, tanto de olvidarla como de haber sacado a la luz asuntos que estaban en el pasado, como era su antigua atracción hacia Rosalya.

Lynn suspiró, girándose sobre si misma con cuidado, para luego hundir el rostro en el pecho de él, sintiendo el latido de su corazón. Le gustaba sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, protegiéndola, refugiándola del mundo. Había echado esa calidez de menos cuando llegó al hospital, sus nervios a flor de piel, y se encontró con Lysandro por primera vez después del accidente.

Para ella, él siempre había sido una persona firme, segura, una especie de constante en su día a día. Había sido su refugio cuando Debrah apareció y trató de arruinar su reputación, haciendo que casi todo el instituto la tachara de víbora; él la había apoyado incondicionalmente desde el principio, de hecho no olvidaba el momento en el que la abrazó, después de que Castiel la tomase con ella. También había estado a su lado cuando ayudó a Nathaniel a denunciar la situación de maltrato doméstico que vivía por culpa de su padre. Lysandro siempre había sido un baluarte, una ayuda que siempre estaba ahí, favor que ella siempre le devolvía intentando apoyarle cuando era necesario.

Sin embargo, esa apariencia firme y ese apoyo perenne, habían desaparecido cuando ella entró en aquella habitación tan impersonal, como era habitual en los hospitales. Su rostro estaba magullado y varios vendajes se extendían por su cuerpo, dándole un aspecto frágil, como si fuera a romperse en algún momento. Esa aparente fragilidad se veía aumentada por su comportamiento, completamente desorientado en ocasiones, como cuando le preguntó quién era. Le había costado más de lo esperado, pero Lynn se había tragado las lágrimas para abordar aquella situación con la misma entereza que él siempre demostraba cuando era ella la que se encontraba al límite.

Se retiró un poco del pecho de él, observando su rostro, sosegado por el sueño. Nunca le había visto dormir y bajo aquella luz, Lynn creyó encontrar restos de aquella fragilidad que siempre mostraba durante su estancia en el hospital. No sabía si eso se debía a que nunca le había visto en tal situación o simplemente a que los recuerdos le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras se acomodaba mejor entre sus brazos, cuidando de no despertarle. Quizás, a pesar de la calma y la tranquilidad que siempre parecían emanar de él, Lysandro no dejaba de ser un ser frágil. Recordó el tatuaje de su espalda, aquel que le había mostrado hacía tiempo en los vestuarios. Estaba compuesto por varias alas, siendo algunas de ellas de insectos: unas de mariposa y otras de libélula. Tras todo lo vivido, parecía haber encontrado algunos matices de aquel diseño que antes se le pasaron por alto. ¿Acaso aquellas alas en concreto representaban la fragilidad interna del chico? Nunca se lo había planteado, y dudaba que alguna vez le formulase aquella pregunta, le parecía algo personal y sabía que Lysandro a veces era muy discreto en lo referido a su vida privada.

De todos modos, con significado o sin él, Lynn creía haber descubierto un nuevo matiz del chico, un matiz que la animaba a aumentar sus esfuerzos por protegerle. Ambos eran frágiles, pero no olvidaba aquel viejo dicho de que, si bien un palito es débil, un haz de los mismos era resistente. Ellos podían ser frágiles por separados, pero estaba segura de que, juntos, eran irrompibles.

* * *

 **Sé que es algo cortito, pero quería ahondar un poco en lo que podría haber sentido nuestro personaje en ese arco, sobre todo porque creo que, a pesar de que pasamos por todo el trago solas, no nos paramos demasiado a pensar (de hecho soy de la opinión de que el arco de Lysandro se terminó demasiado rápido y no quedó todo demasiado bien cerrado).**

 **Si os ha gustado, dejad un review. No cuestan nada, y me hacen feliz.**


End file.
